Unapologize
by Teresa Lisbon 123
Summary: Lisbon just wants to forget about her conversation the night before, but the radio isn't exactly cooperating.


**A/N: So, I have a feeling that most of everyone's inspiration right now is coming from the season three finale. Including mine…anyway, I recently thought of one friend of mine who lives in Australia. Thus, she is a little behind on episodes.**

**So, I imagine she's having trouble finding Fan fiction she can read without spoilers.**

**So, this is dedicated to her, (MentalGal,) and all other people who are still on season two but would still like to read Fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**anything! **_**I mean, I own Zilch! Nada! No-Thing! Am I understood?**

Teresa Lisbon sat on her couch, petting her dog, Goldie.

She was trying to focus on her, instead of her jumbled thoughts.

It wasn't really working.

Finally, she decided that she needed something else to focus on. _Music, _she decided.

She walked over to her radio and switched it on. Immediately recognizing the guitar strings of 'More than Words," she quickly pressed the 'Next' button on the station control.

Unfamiliar music filled her ears. She smiled. _Perfect, _she thought.

"_Last night, I was pouring out my heart like a waterfall to you."_

She glanced at the radio sharply. _Calm down, _she told herself, _it's just a teen song. The singer wasn't at the CBI last night. She has no clue what happened._

"_And with one kiss, I was a runaway train, flying off the track to you."_

_Ok, maybe she went through something similar to what I went through, _she thought, as the memory of the previous night came flooding back.

*Flashback*

"_Lisbon?"_

Oh, great, _she thought. She had been lying on his couch at the CBI, crying. She wasn't sure why she had thought it would be a good idea. Perhaps it was because she thought everyone had still left the CBI and she was alone, and his couch really was more comfortable than hers. _

_Clearly, however, she hadn't been the only one still there._

"_Lisbon, are you ok?"_

_She sat up and looked at him sharply. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm just fine."_

_He shook his head. "No, you're not. What's wrong?"_

_Under normal circumstances, she would have never told him, but she had a feeling he might actually understand this one._

"_Sit." He obeyed. "Um, today is-was-would have been- my mom's birthday."_

_He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her. She cried her tears, and then murmured, "You know, I was at a friend's house for a sleepover one night. I had been twelve just a few weeks, and it was my first-ever slumber party at the house of kids my parents didn't know."_

_His eyes flickered, clearly knowing where the story was headed, but he allowed her to continue. _

"_Well, one of the girls made some comment about my brother. He was two years younger than me, and a bit of a bookworm. She said he was a nerd. I was so upset that I called my mom to come get me. She…never made it. A policeman showed up there about half an hour later. She was…you know."_

_He nodded sympathetically. She felt surprise pulse through her as a kiss brushed her forehead. _

_She looked up into his gentle, caring eyes and said-_

_*End Flashback*_

She sighed. _Hopefully, _she thought, _this singer was a little smarter than I was._

"'_I love you' came flooding out, couldn't make it stop, couldn't shut my mouth. I felt like a fool then I lied and said I was sorry!"_

_It's official, _she decided, _the universe hates me. _She was sitting on her couch, listening to someone sing her story, and her dog was laying across her lap, looking at her with begging eyes, pleading with her not to move.

"_I unapologize, I meant every word, won't take back the way I feel about you!"_

She smiled. _I wish I had the courage to tell him that, _she thought.

"_I can't un-say what you heard, 'cause you heard me right, and I won't try to fight it back or hide my feelings for you. I unapologize."_

_How could a song be written that so perfectly fits my emotions, _she wondered. _Maybe so I won't feel so alone._

"_You know that people say a lot of things that they don't even mean."_

She chuckled, every memory of him calling out a liar on a case coming back to her at once.

He really did know that.

"_And last night I told a little white lie, hoping you'd forget the scene."_

_It's true, _she noted. _I'm not good at flat-out lying to him, but I've gotten pretty good at telling him half-truths._

"_We were feeling like a movie in the back-porch light,"_

_Oh, well, _she thought, _I didn't write it, so it's not going to fit exactly. It's still pretty close._

"_Couldn't help myself when you held me tight, said what I meant then I lied and said I was sorry, but,"_

She smiled. As the chorus came on, she realized that she had started singing along.

"_I unapologize, I meant every word. won't take the way I feel about you. I can't un-say what you heard, 'cause you heard me right, and I won't try to fight it back or hide my feelings for you. I unapologize."_

_Well, _she thought, _that feels a little better actually._

"_Oh, there's no time to be holding it all and trying to pretend that I don't feel anything._

_Oh, I shouldn't have said 'I'm sorry.'"_

She smiled. _So true, _she thought. _All of it. In this line of work, you really don't have time to pretend like this._

"_I meant every word. Won't take back the way I feel about you. I can't un-say what you heard. 'Cause you heard me right, and I won't try to fight it back or hide my feelings for you! I unapologize! "Cause you heard me right, yeah-eah! I unapologize."_

She sighed. _I guess I know what I need to do, _she thought.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a very familiar number.

She froze when she heard an almost as familiar ring tone coming from behind her.

She pushed Goldie off her lap, stood, and spun towards the sound.

No one was there, but she spotted a shadow. "Really, Jane? You're in my house?"

He stepped out, a grin on his face. "C'mon, Lisbon. You can't really be surprised."

She nodded shakily. She would have heard him come in if he had gotten there after her, so clearly, he had been there the whole time. _And he heard me singing, _she realized, blushing deeply.

"Really? You're actually surprised?" He seemed genuinely confused by the fact.

_Seems, _she reminded herself with a smirk. _He's a good actor._

She studied his expression, slightly glad that normal Jane was back.

She laughed and said, "Yeah. I'm not used to stalkers in my house!"

His eyes widened. He replied teasingly, "Stalker? As I recall, that's not how you felt yesterday."

She blushed deeply. "Yeah, about yesterday…"

He took her hand. She wondered momentarily when he had moved over to her, but then decided she didn't care.

He leaned foreword, whispering to her, "You unapologize?"

Before she could answer, his lips covered hers. She smiled softly into the kiss.

Suddenly, he pulled away.

She blinked in confusion.

He grinned broadly. "See you tomorrow, Lisbon?"

Her mouth hung open. She tried to form words, but it was impossible.

And with that he turned and walked out the door.

After a few moments, she shakily sat back down on her couch.

"Goldie," she whispered, "What just happened?"

The dog's only response was to glare at her for standing up so quickly.

**A/N: So, this is a one-shot! It is **_**over! **_**I won't be doing a sequel, it's just something I wanted to toss out there! Review?**


End file.
